Making It
by SeraphStar
Summary: When life isn't fair to young Warren Peace, a trip down his mother's memory lane might give him the pickmeup he needs. Rating for character death.


AN: Well, this is really a very strange brain fart. It started out as a songfic to Celine Dion's _When the Wrong One Loves You Right_ about Warren's parents as seen through the eyes of their son when he finds his mother's diary…but it kind of ran away with itself.

Anyway, standard disclaimer applies. Yadda yadda. Fine print blah, blah, blah. I'm a little rusty, but please enjoy.

* * *

Warren yanked the trapdoor to the attic open, climbing the ladder as fast as he could, and threw himself onto the bay window he'd play spaceship in as a kid. He wished it was yesterday. 

They'd been walking home from grocery shopping. It was hot, kids had just gotten out of school. Warren would be going to his last class of the day as soon as they dropped the perishables in the fridge. His mom was so proud of him for getting into Columbia.

He wished his mom's premonition had come faster. Sometimes she could tell what was going to happen days in advance. Sometimes only seconds. The moment the stupid prep school attendee stepped into the crosswalk without looking both ways, Alayna Peace shoved her half of the groceries into her son's arms and bolted for the little boy. Seconds later, a car came barreling around the corner leaving honking horns and swearing drivers in its wake.

Warren could only remember screaming as the red pickup got a brand new coat of paint.

Glancing around, Warren realized he hadn't been in the attic for years. There was dust everywhere. Sighing, his eyes fell on a small cloth-bound book of black silk. Across the front in familiar curlicue handwriting were the words _Silver Knight_. With a sharp intake of breath, Warren ran his fingers over his mother's Hero name.

_September 16, 1982_

_Today was my first day of college. I just know it's going to be great. I found a good luck charm to prove it! It's the most beautiful moonstone quartz I've ever seen. It almost glows from the inside. Pattie says I shouldn't just pick things up off the ground, but it was just lying there! I'm going to get it made into a necklace tomorrow after class._

His mother's necklace. Warren clenched his fist around the charm, the silver chain wrapped around his wrist like a vice. One of the only things the Police Department had let him have.

_November 25, 1982_

_I just knew that quartz was a good luck charm. The guy sitting in front of me in Math? WOW. Just…amazing. It almost felt like I was going to explode from the utter amazingness. That's how yummy he was._

Warren blanched. He so did not need to read his mom gushing over some hottie in math class. Flipping to the middle of the book, he came across a neatly pressed red rose. The dried petals crackled in protest to the movement.

_-on was so sweet last night. We went out to dinner and he surprised me with a pair of earrings to match my pendant for our one-year anniversary. We ate at a Mexican restaurant near the pier and he had the freelance musician sing me a song. It was so romantic._

_I felt so bad for leaving him early, but I had to. There was a disturbance and ever since I got my pendant I can just tell when something bad is going to happen. A car across the water just exploded and if I hadn't gotten there in time, the kid in the driver's seat would have been killed. It's so strange; but I know, since I can do these things, I have to help people. It's almost like an unwritten code of honor._

Squeezing his eyes shut, the pyro wished his mom hadn't been so honor-bound. She wasn't unbreakable. Sure, the radioactive moon rock she wore gave her telepathy and a minor ability to regenerate, but she wasn't… Warren caught himself. To him, she'd always be Super Mom.

_February 22, 1984_

_Well, I finally know who blew up the car. It was a super villain calling himself Bombardment. Apparently he can make things explode just by looking at them. My first arch enemy. Finally I can go around calling myself the 'Silver Knight.' I just need a better costume. I mean, my old high school cheerleading uniform doesn't really match, even if I did re-stitch the logo._

Warren closed his eyes and groaned. If there was one thing about his mother he'd never liked, it was her costume. Silver face mask and matching Spandex cat suit, complete with stiletto sewn-in boots and fingerless gloves. He'd always told her, jokingly, "If I ever graduate from Sky High, I'm not touching anything even _remotely_ resembling Spandex."

She'd never see if the statement would prove true.

_June 11, 1986_

_I don't know what has Barron all riled up today. I mean, I know he hates the government, but he can't change the world by himself. I wish he would just calm down about the whole thing. It's so hard for him, studying to be a lawyer and wanting to get into the senate to make some of the changes he's been so driven about._

_Haha. I wonder if he'd like celebrity endorsement for his causes. Silver Knight supports Gay Rights. Or something like that. I don't understand why everyone calls him a hypocrite for pushing equal treatment just because we're dating._

_But some people just don't understand._

Warren sighed. It was true. His mom had told him many times that his father wasn't a bad person. He just supported unorthodox causes. It was little things at first; small explosions at protest rallies or envelopes that burst into flames and charred the desks of those in opposition. Unfortunately, it led to terrorism in the worst way.

He wondered how his mom could be such a supportive person. He didn't know if he had it in him to be so strong.

_November 12, 1986_

_I was defeated for the first time tonight. I don't know how it happened. One second, Bombardment and I were facing off, next I was on my back, pinned. My mask burst into a thousand little pieces and I thought I was going to die._

_I don't know why, but, he took off right after that. Maybe it was the cops. I only just got away in time._

_I need Barron. I miss him. I need him._

_January 21, 1987_

_He proposed today!_

_We were walking around downtown when he pulled me aside and dragged me into a do-it-yourself paper-making store. For about half an hour, we each worked on our own creations and met up to compare._

_He handed me his and asked me what I thought._

_The paper was bordered with sequined stars and, in the center, was a diamond ring with the words 'Alayna, will you marry me?'_

_He even got down on one knee to slip it on my finger!_

_I'm so excited!_

Warren couldn't help smiling. One of his mom's favorite stories. She'd always finished with "Now Warren, when you get engaged, I want you to do something special to propose. I promise she'll say yes in a heartbeat."

He flipped through the pages. The Engagement. Planning the wedding. Getting married. The honeymoon. Then something caught his eye.

_December 7, 1987_

_We're having a baby. _

_I've already picked out a room and started decorating. I hope it's a boy. Barron would be so happy. He'll be a great father. We'll take family outings and Barron will teach him to play baseball._

_It will be wonderful._

Warren stared out the window. Looking beyond the buildings, imagining he could see through them to the park. The one thing his dad had really taught him how to do. Play catch while his mom watched; always ready with fresh lemonade.

His most favorite childhood memories.

Warren turned to the last entry.

_September 1, 1993_

_It's Warren's first day of Kindergarten. He asked me where his daddy was and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I couldn't tell him that his father blew up the UN. Even I can't believe it._

_I wish I could have seen it sooner. The depression when things wouldn't work out in court, the way he'd look particularly tired coming home from 'work' after we'd been in a fight. The way he never 'found' my costume._

_Isn't it sad? This morning, before Warren woke up, I asked myself many times if I still loved him. I think I must._

_And I love my Warren. I know it will be hard for him, growing up with his heritage. But I love him and I know he'll be strong. We both will. He's the best kid I know. And I know we'll make it._

His gaze lingering on the last few words, Warren felt as if his mother had been talking directly to him. The tears that had threatened to spill for the past twenty-four hours coursed hotly down his cheeks, evaporating quickly.

Pulling his knees to his chest and staring out the window, he spotted the first star of the evening sky.

"I love you, Mom. And I promise I'll make it."


End file.
